A viewer of recorded programming and advertising content may view such recorded content at a time that is significantly later than the time at which such programming and advertising content were originally provided. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.